Almost Lover
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: "The pain in my heart grew stronger, telling me once more to stop. But I can no longer listen to it. It has betrayed me too much before.."  ...  "Heart.. I should have listened to you.."


**FINALLY! I can upload South Park stories again! UGH, it was so frustrating when I couldn't..**

**So, this story is based of the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and a K2 video on youtube.. that IS the video that made me love the song. I decided to make it Bunny though, cuz I'm not much of a K2 person. Here you go! **/watch?v=5NwViBHr5ws **You really need to check it out, its so good. **

**The credit for the idea goes to them and their amazing video =)**

* * *

><p>I hear his knock on my door, as I answer it I see the worry in his eyes, and he breaks me the news, "Butters, I-I ran away."<p>

I gape at him. He always had problems at home; his parents being alcoholics and all, but Kenny was always the type to fight against any obstical in his way. I never would've suspected he'd run away like this.

"Why? This isn't like you, Kenny".

"Look, Butters, it's nothing to worry about. It's only my dad. He.. heard some news he didn't want to hear. I mean serious news. So would you just come on?" He grabs my arm and I pull back, shocked by his rouch touch on me, unlike the regular soft, warm touch I've grown so used to.

"Come where?" He looked at me, then back outside where he came from.

"With me. I'm not sure where exactly, but we'll find somewhere where we're wanted."

"Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't. I'll be grounded."

"And aren't you tired of that? Constantly being grounded for unreasonable things, some you didn't even do? We can get away from that. Just you and me."

He reaches his hand out to me, coaxing me to take a hold. The feeling so strong I have to meet his demands. He smiles at me before leading me out of my house, unsure when I'll return, that is if I do.

I stand at the end of my street, Kenny comforting me and telling me all the benefits of us leaving as he pulls on my hand to come on. I've already decided to go, but I have to take a moment to look back. I'm leaving my home, my family, everyone who loved me.

As I reflect on that, just as I'm about to burst into a sequence of tears, Kenny yanks me in a strong hug, stroking my light blond hair, unlike Kenny's dirty golden locks, while whispering in my ear. I pull off him, look up to him and smile, and reclaim his hand again and walk away, towards our new life together.

We try to go far, but not to far so if we do decide to go back we can, or maybe sneak a meal when no ones home.

Kenny sat down on bench on the side of the road, near a bus stop and I sit next to him. We sit there in silence, on opposing sides of he bench. I look at the scenery, watching birds frolic around the nearly empty road in front of us. I turn my attention to Kenny, who just scooted beside me, leaving meer inches between us where the huge gap was.

"How about we go have fun, huh?" He asks, yet doesn't expect me to answer as he drags me off the bench, and in some random direction.

He leads me to what I think is the park. I haven't gone here much, since its pretty far from my home, and my parents rarely take me anywhere.

He leads me over to the fountain placed directly in the middle.

"This," he puts his hand out to the pool of water next to us. "is our new shower. Well, bath, actually."

He chuckles to himself slightly, and looks me over. I raise my eyebrow, his smirk growing, before grabbing my hand and jumping in the shallow water, forcing me to fall in after him.

"Oh god, Kenny!" My feet want to rush to the surface, but there frozen to the cement underneath the water. "You're crazy!" He just shrugs.

"Most likely, but come on! Have fun!" He splashed me yet again, making myself yelp at the cold.

"How can I? I can barely move!" I tries to lift his arm to emphasize his point.

Kenny sighed and admitting defeat, lifted me out of the fountain.

"Lets go back." Kenny started to push me forward, but I pulled back.

"Lets just walk around here. I still need to warm up." Kenny shrugged and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around me.

He looked off nervously, but I just smiled and cuddled in closer, accepting his wet, yet warm embrace.

That was one of the fun moments during that time. Actually, there were rarely any bad ones. About all of them were great. Whether we were just goofing around with each other, or just laying in each others arms on that one bench. The bench were we spent most of our time. We became so close those past weeks. I can only imagine it to be 3 or 4 weeks, because now, I can barely remember. I don't think I even want to remember, that's why.

The reason? Because amongst all those wonderful times, there was one. One thing that changed it all. Everything was erased after it happened, and all because of my curiosity. I'd rather not continue, and just keep going on with the good things, but I know it will eventually come to this, so why spare the details for later?

"Kenny?" I looked down at my feet, hands clamped together. I rub my thumb across my knuckles as I feel his eyes now planted on me.

"Yeah Butters?" He scooted closer to me on the bench, which I really wish he hadn't done. I knew this was probably going to be very awkward, and end very badly.

"W-Why was your dad mad at you? The day we left?

"Well, I told you. He heard something he just didn't like."

"I know. But... what exactly was it?" Kenny sat there, remaining silent. But I still don't want to look up to see what exactly his expression tells me, so I continue. "Since we've been away for a while, and I've been wondering for quite some time."

"I don't thing I should tell you, Butters. I really don't. It's nothing against you, its just well... personal."

"But, aren't we best friends? Why won't you tell me? What's it even about, can you tell me that?"

"You." That was all he said. Me? _I _was the reason Kenny was tempted to run away?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you Butters.. Its personal." I stood up, pointing my finger in his face, exclaiming my new found rage.

"Now listen to me Kenny! You're the one that _made _me run away, and you won't even tell me why we did it? Now you're saying it's because of me?"

"... I didn't_ make _you run away." That's all? I'm not the one to usually throw fights like this, but he was certainly giving me a reason.

"Then maybe I should just go home.." I was about to do it. My foot turned slightly, taking my body with it. But then, his voice reached out to me. I immediately stopped. Just the way he had said it. Not the words he said. "Butters.. don't leave me.." But, the way he sounded so defenseless; so breakable. It was like he was about to crack any second.

I look over my shoulder. His eyes were now streaming with tears, staring right at me. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I know this is bad. I may not be able to stop you. But the reason I left, it would only make you hate me more."

".. I don't hate you, Kenny. I've _never_ hated you. But I can't stay here anymore. It just seems like I need to be home. They need me home. _I_ need home. I'm sorry." I snap my head back in place. Tears almost fleeting down my face as well. I continue walking, a voice in my head telling myself again and again to keep going, no matter what my heart was saying.

"Its 'cause I love you Butters.. I always have." I inhale sharply. The force that was holding in my tears let out on me, now influencing them to come out. The pain in my heart grew stronger, telling me once more to stop. But I can no longer listen to it. It has betrayed me too much before.. My feet listen to my brain, and continue walking. I didn't stop, or even look back. I now know how stupid of a mistake that was.

I was selfish. I was only thinking of me, and my heartbreak. I never once thought of how severe his was compared to mine. I still don't understand it. So I can only wonder if how I feel now, is worse than how he did. He told me how he felt. But me.. I didn't have the chance. It was too late.

"How could you? Go to your room mister!" Was my absence all Kenny told me it was to them? Unimportant? Nothing? I get home, after a month or so, and they scream at me.. Not even wanting to see my face around.. I remember all of what I did up there in my room. Sleep, cry, and think. I thought of only Kenny. How he was doing, if he missed me, and that last confession he left me with. Well, he wasn't even the one who left. I was. I was weak, over emotional, and stupid.

Days went by, and I was still grounded. I don't even think they let my friends or anyone else know I was back. I doubt they would care either. All of that time, I started realizing how I really felt about Kenny. I wanted him back so bad, and I thought I knew where he was, so I went for it. I snuck back out of my house, right to that old bench. And there he was, laying on it. He was laying at an angle where I couldn't see his face, so I went up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Kenny? I-I came back." He remained still and silent. "I realized something. I really- I really do love you. I should have known sooner.. Kenny?" I picked up his arm, and no reaction. I dropped it, and it fell next to him, sliding off the bench, almost... lifeless. "Please.. no." I reached under him, preparing to turn him over. I clenched my eyes shut. _I knew it.._

Now, here I am. It was rare. It only happened once in third grade. But the days went on, and he was still... to this day I still can't say it. It had been over a year, and this routine had been normal for me. I lean down, knees laying across the dirt. I press my fingers against the cold gray stone, feeling the imprint of the words that lay on it. "Kenneth Mccormick." At the bottom, something I had put on there, just for him and me, read, _Almost Lover. _

_Heart.. I should have listened to you.. _


End file.
